


Cobwebs

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Revenge Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome stumbles upon an old photo album and gets carried away in thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for MTMTE #15

Who knew that such a small room could contain far too many memories? It had been Chromedome’s third time trying to clean out his hab suite. With every sweep of the room, he could only find more items that he had overlooked. 

This one had sent a particularly painful twinge in his spark. 

Thumbing over a photo album that had been tucked under the mattress, he pulled it out. Chromedome could already tell from the cover, this wasn’t exactly a memory he wished to uncover. 

But his curiosity and heavy spark had gotten the better of him. 

The first page revealed pictures that forced Chromedome to glance away. He flipped to the next, the loud turning of the old pages rang in his head. Chromedome didn’t even have the vaguest clue of how long he had been holding onto this book in particular. By how beaten up it was, it must have been in his possession when he started dating Rewind. 

Looking back at the contents, he found it slightly easier to take it in. 

At least he was right. These definitely were pictures from their first years together. It was almost refreshing to look at the past from this angle. It had been so long since he had thought of where it all began. 

He kept turning the pages. Each one bringing the faintest of warm feelings to his spark. It had been so long since he even felt this hint of relief. He almost could feel Rewind next to him. That heat of someone else to keep him warm. 

Chromedome reached the last page.

Maybe he was desperate, but he found himself just pressing his fingers to the pictures. As if touching them would bring him any bit closer to his companion. He was lost in thought, just staring down at the book upon his lap.

As he shifted his finger over a photo in particular, he noticed the most unusual thing. 

It felt thicker than the others. Like there was something behind it.

Pressing up with his thumb, Chromedome released the photo from the seal.

Just as he guessed, there was a good few pictures under it. 

He nearly shoved the book off his lap when he caught sight of what these pictures were. 

Instead, he opted to force it aside. He set the book under the berth, dropping it a little harsher than he should have. He even set the top picture back down with it. Anything to keep him from damaging what memories he held dear.

With how much his hands were shaking, he hoped he’d tear these pictures up. At this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It felt like something beyond his comprehension was laughing at him. Like fate had decided to just twist the knife in more. 

The photos he was holding felt like a joke. Like someone had placed them there to torment him and make a fool of him.

But he remembered, he remember it too well. Chromedome had been the one to place them there himself. It was for safe keeping. A memory he couldn’t let go of.

He wished he would have.

The first of the bunch was a picture of a certain mechaforensics officer. He was reclining on a couch, with a shy smile upon his face. His leg was drawn up slightly, lightly tapping against his heavy chest. Where his panel normally would be seen just barely peeking out between his thighs, it was instead open. There was clear sight of his valve, and a trace of lubricant staining his white thighs. 

Chromedome felt like he was going to be sick. Energon was bubbling up in the back of his throat, and he knew he needed to stop.

So, he flipped to the next image. 

It was another picture of Prowl.

This time, he had those pretty thighs spread wide as his knees were drawn up. His hand was spreading the lips of his valve open, and more lubricant stained the couch. Chromedome could hear those warm words of embarrassment echoing in his mind. It was so crystal clear even now. It was written all over Prowl’s face with how much he was blushing. How he still had that adorable shy smile as he avoided looking at the camera. 

As he avoided looking at Chromedome. 

He wished he could force that smile right off of his face. He was smug, wasn’t he? Prowl always was so smug, like he knew what would happen. He knew what would happen because he made this happen. He made all this happen. He took Chromedome’s life, and he manipulated it to ruin. Just like he did now. Just like he manipulated him into keeping these pictures. 

He knew what would happen.

Chromedome flipped to the next picture. 

It was nearly the same as the previous one. It was the minor nuances that made his vents begin to whir softly in the silent room. Prowl was similarly positioned, except now his hands moved to rest at his inner thighs. They gripped tight onto the beautiful white metal. Prowl’s fingers had moved, replaced by something new.

Something Chromedome could sense as his fingertips traced along the picture.

His own hand was in the picture, one finger pressing into Prowl’s flushed valve. The rest of the digits were pressing to the outer lips. One of which were teasing along the length of his dripping spike. Prowl’s expression had changed as well, his optics dimmed as a trace of drool leaked from his mouth. 

It made it so easy for Chromedome’s mind to wander to something better. This sign of submission was an invitation for fantasy to linger with the reality of his situation and anger. As he normally would find some need to resist these violent musings, he felt the need to indulge this time. 

Just this once, he would let himself get lost.

The situation was simple, he would be going back to Prowl’s office. He would confront him.

“I didn’t think I’d see you back so soon. Don’t you have anything better to be doing? Or did you let your little friend wander off?” Prowl gestured to Chromedome, motioning to where Rewind usually stood. “I know you two are practically attached at the hip. I’m surprised you haven’t arranged for the necessary modifications for such a feat.” Prowl’s optics flickered back to his terminal. He continued to type up a report. 

“No Prowl. He didn’t wander off.” Chromedome took a few strong strides to the ornate desk. Both of his hands were firmly placed on either side of the terminal. He leaned over the monitor, only inches away from Prowl’s face. “Why not you guess where he is? Doesn’t that sound fun? It’s a game. I know how you love playing games. Whether it’s with your boring little plans of strategy…” He grabbed the terminal now, squeezing it tight. “...or with lives. Does it make a difference to you?” 

Prowl’s expression was unreadable for a few moments. He was silent, his optics bright as he clearly was running through scenarios. He always did try to find the easiest way out of any situation.

Sitting up more in his seat, his doorwings perked up. His expression eased into a look of reservation. His lips were pursed, and he was holding something back. He was trying to maintain control of this situation. “I’ll pass on your offer, Chromedome. Unlike others that I know, I do not have the time to indulge in childish games and go on silly quests.” He looked up to stare at Chromedome. Their optics meeting more intimately than they had in too long of time. “I’ve been maintaining the aftermath of a war… It’s made me much wiser with how I live my life. So let me give you a piece of advice.”

He sat up in his chair. The fluid movement he made to move in closer to Chromedome caused him to back off in return. Despite the dynamic of motion putting Prowl in a more dominant position, Chromedome kept a firm stance. 

“And what would that advice be, Prowl?” Chromedome’s tone was cold. He wouldn’t pour out the anger that was boiling deep in his gut. He would wait. It would be much more worth it if he just held off for a few more moments. “Just be careful of what you say, I don’t want you to regret it.”

Prowl scoffed, emphasizing his point by just moving all the closer. “That advice would be to leave my office. Now. Before you make me do something you’ll regret.” His tone was even as every word was pushed forth. 

It had been so long since he had seen Prowl’s body language like this. His doorwings were perked up as high as could be. His posture was rigid, and he was trembling. It was appealing, but Chromedome knew something much more appealing than his body trembling in hatred.

He wanted to see that exquisite frame trembling in fear. 

Chromedome slammed the monitor off the desk, a loud crash clattering through the room as it hit the ground. His fingers worked quickly, wrapping around Prowl’s throat. Digging his fingers into the wires and cables, he made sure Prowl couldn’t pull away. He could feel his harsh tugs as his former partner attempted to cry out in anger. Chromedome knew just how to stifle that

Releasing the needles from his other hand, he dug them into the back of Prowl’s neck. Instantly, he went limp against his touch. A puppet whose strings he expertly cut. 

A puppet that he could rewire exactly as he wanted.

And he had many ways he needed to rewire his puppet. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Prowl.” Chromedome found himself laughing. He could see the blank expression fade into that fear stricken look he adored. It had not been the first time he had seen that look of distress. Chromedome knew he never would get tired of it. “Is there something wrong? Are you scared?” He was now able to pull his hand free from keeping Prowl in place. He wasn’t going anywhere. Not with the needles embedded in his neck. 

“You shouldn’t be. You should have known this was going to happen.” He prodded his finger against Prowl’s lips, tracing over the soft surface. “You asked for it, didn’t you? Acting like you were in charge. You should’ve known better.” This is all he needed, to give Prowl just enough control to feel. He needed him to be aware for this. He needed to see his face as he tried to reconcile what was going to happen to him.

Sitting up, Chromedome looked over Prowl’s frame.

He had more time to enjoy it, now. 

Prowl really was beautiful, it was a shame such a body was wasted on him. 

“You like attention. I know you do. I guess you never got enough, did you?” Chromedome moved to make this easier. He shifted behind the desk, now able to run his fingers along Prowl’s spinal strut. The warm metal under his hand was making his own body respond. It was difficult not to when he had someone like this to look at. Chromedome’s spike was already straining against his panel. 

Releasing the needles of his free hand, he allowed his touches to wander.

“That’s why you made sure to make this bigger, right?” He squeezed Prowl’s chest, his sharp needles scratching against the metal. “And why you put so much attention here. You wanted me to look. You wanted me to feel jealous. Like I’d want to get back with someone as easy as you.” 

He could see Prowl attempt to manage an angry expression. It was funny how difficult of a time he was having. It almost made him want to allow Prowl the ability to speak. Almost.

“And this… this is just pathetic.” He grabbed between Prowl’s thighs, scraping the needles against his interface panel. “Bright red. Really? You weren’t even trying to be subtle. You just wanted to paint a big target on yourself. You wanted to make sure everyone knew you were a big whore. Right? I bet you have every bot in this office pounding you at your desk.” He prodded the needles at the seams of Prowl’s panel, trying to pry it open. 

“You like to play innocent, like you aren’t into interfacing. But I know you better than anyone else. You’d jump on any spike you could manage.” Chromedome heard the loud crack of Prowl’s interface panel finally breaking off. His fingers began to feel wet as a fluid dripped down from his needles. The consistency made it obvious of its origin. It wasn’t lubricant.

It was energon.

It’s not like he didn’t expect that. Sure he could have worked Prowl over to get his panel open. But breaking it was just more fun. It’s not like he had a reason to ever close it again. Chromedome knew he would be getting plenty of use from him. 

“In fact, I normally wouldn’t lower myself to this kind of thing… but thanks to you, I have more than enough reason to waste my time here.” Pressing the tips of the needles to the lips of his valve, he just managed to avoid scratching Prowl. “But since you didn’t want to play, I guess I’ll just have to give you the news. You really do make everything boring. It’s impressive, really.” Chromedome wanted to be generous with Prowl. Even if he didn’t feel like he deserved it. 

Pulling in those needles, he rubbed his fingers over Prowl’s valve. It was smooth and soft, almost hot to the touch. There wasn’t a hint of lubricant, only the small traces of energon from the broken panel. Without Prowl’s body able to react, Chromedome couldn’t find much entertainment in this. He needed more than just the ability to touch Prowl.

He needed the ability to see his body react. He didn’t hesitate in giving him that generous gift. Chromedome loosened some of his grip on Prowl’s mind. He gave Prowl just enough control over his own body. Just enough for the ability to react. Chromedome didn’t want to give him a fighting chance.

The tremble of his thighs felt wonderful as he pushed three fingers in Prowl. His vents harshly exhaled as Chromedome forced his fingers against the deeper sensors. Just this touch of stimulation made Prowl begin to produce lubricant. The warm sticky fluid was beginning to drip, rolling down his fingers. 

“Thanks to you, Prowl…. thanks to your plan to force Overlord on board…” 

Chromedome pulled his fingers back. To his surprise, Prowl’s valve was squeezing tight around him. The warm mesh clenched as his body tried to keep him inside. It was much more difficult than he thought it would be. Maybe Prowl really was this disgustingly eager.

“Thanks to you, the one I loved more than anything in this miserable world is dead.”

Chromedome jammed his hand inside Prowl’s valve. He shoved it in as deep as he could. Prowl’s hips jerked up to meet the painful stimulation. His vents whined as his optics were wider than he had ever seen them. 

Prowl was drooling. 

He was drooling on the desk. His valve was drooling oil all over his hand. The hot liquid left a large puddle on the floor. In the silence, he could hear the quiet drips of the fluid as it splatted onto the floor. Prowl’s thighs were stained with the mess, revealing just how filthy his true nature was.

“I’m going to make you more filthy, Prowl. I want it to match how filthy you are on the inside. I want everyone to see how filthy your inside is.” Chromedome’s tone was low, just quiet enough for Prowl to hear. He needed him to know that this was happening. He wouldn’t let his mind wander. Making sure to keep his thoughts from drifting, he shoved his fingers up into the tight warm valve again. He drew out a whimper of pain from Prowl. 

It made him all the more excited to press on. To take him apart. Chromedome began to grind against Prowl’s aft, keeping him steady on the desk. With every jerk of his hips, he could see Prowl’s chest jut out a little bit more. He couldn’t have had a more appealing view of his former partner under him. The way Prowl was letting himself show more of his true feelings didn’t hurt. He could see the way those optics grew brighter as his lips pressed into a frown. 

It was a near tragedy that Chromedome nearly missed the best part.

With the slightest tilt of his head, he caught sight of it. He caught sight of those tears. Prowl was crying. His Prowl was beginning to cry like a sparkling. It made Chromedome’s spike pressurize on the spot. It was pouring out transfluid, making the movements easy as he rubbed it against Prowl’s aft. This wasn’t enough for him. 

He just felt so warm under him, he couldn’t wait. 

“You want this, don’t you?” Pulling his fingers from Prowl’s valve, his spike slipped between his thighs. Prowl’s valve was already hot and sticky. It was more than easy to rub his thick length between the folds of his valve. There was a heat he hadn’t felt in so long, and he couldn’t wait to take it. But, he did have a little more fun in mind.

“Come on Prowl, I won’t do this if you just… say stop. Come on.” He hummed, squeezing Prowl’s chest roughly. “Say you don’t want it, and I’ll stop. I’ll even let you shoot out my spark. How does that sound?” Tracing his finger over one of the headlights, he waited for Prowl to respond. 

Of course, he couldn’t. All he could do was squeeze tighter around the spike between his thighs. It made the friction all the more delicious for Chromedome. 

“No? Nothing? Well alright.” He laughed, pulling his hips back. “If you’re absolutely sure, then I guess I have no choice. Right?” Chromedome thrust his spike inside him. It was mind blowing to feel Prowl’s valve actually squeezing him. This was much better than his fingers. It was a shame that such a perfect valve was going to make him overload so quickly. He just wouldn’t have the time to enjoy it. 

Shifting his hips back where only the head of his spike was squeezed by Prowl's valve, Chromedome slammed his hips back down. “W-who knew… that you could take me all the way, huh? You… you never let me do that before.” His tone was becoming more strained. Even if it was so early on, his own body was just trembling in anticipation. Chromedome needed to overload. It had been too long since he had the chance to frag a valve like Prowl’s. 

“You… you want it inside, don’t you? You want me to make you filthy.” Chromedome’s voice glitched as he dragged his spike out. There was a soft splatter of transfluid and lubricant as it leaked onto the floor. Prowl’s valve was gushing, he really must have been getting into this. It wasn’t surprising, bots like Prowl always had this side to them. 

“Scrap… scrap I… I’m gonna…”

Chromedome just couldn’t find it in him to hold back anymore.

As his overload sparked through his systems, he made sure to keep his hips close to Prowl. His fingers grasped tight onto Prowl’s heavy chest as he shuddered. Prowl was shivering under him, and he could feel his valve squeezing and clenching tight onto his spike. It was drawing every bit of transfluid out of him that it could. 

“You’re… you’re so nasty.” Chromedome trembled, slowly pulling his spike from Prowl’s valve. It was amazing how much he was gaping open, it made Chromedome’s face heat up as he looked down at the sight before him. 

Prowl’s valve was soaked. Transfluid, lubricant, oil. It was all dripping down his thighs as his knees were drawn in. It was beautiful to see him like this. He was a sloppy mess, and he couldn’t wait for someone to find him like this.

“That was fun, Prowl.” He spoke, tracing his fingers over Prowl’s sticky thighs. “But… there’s some loose ends to tie up, isn’t there?” Swirling his fingers around in the filth, he brought it up to Prowl’s cheek. “I can’t have you remembering any of this, right? In fact… I think I should do better than that. Just to make sure you don’t come back for me.” 

Smearing the fluids over Prowl’s face, he continued, “Let’s just wipe everything. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Even though Prowl’s haze he could see how frightened he was. “And here’s the neat thing about all this. If I pull these needles out while I’m working away at wiping your mind, it will completely destroy your brain. Irreversible. No way to fix it.” Chromedome forced his fingers into Prowl’s mouth, forcing his digits against his glossa. “I’m kidding. I wouldn’t be that cruel. I mean I would have to be some kind of mons-”

“Oops.” Chromedome yanked the needles out, watching Prowl’s body go limp against the desk. His optics were dim, not a hint of activity in his mind. “I guess I might be, huh? I guess it takes a monster to know one. Oh well.”

“Scrap.” Chromedome hissed, looking down at the picture in his hand. It was covered in transfluid. He began to wipe at it, trying to get most of the mess off of it. Where the usual pleasure of afterglow normally washed over him at this point, he felt something different. It troubled his mind as he continued to try to clean off the picture. Even if he had gotten most of his transfluid off of it, the lingering sensation didn’t leave him.

It was when he set the photo alongside the others that it started to come together.

Shame. He felt shame and disgust pooling up in his mind. It nearly drowned his thoughts as he pulled the book out from under the berth once more. He managed to tuck most of the pictures away inside. His hands were shaking as he hid the book away.

Even as he forced himself to lay down, recharge just wouldn’t come to him.

He held his hands behind his head, his body curling up as he trembled. 

He needed to get rid of those pictures.

He needed to put those memories to rest.

For his own sake, he had to forget this night.


End file.
